Son of Chaos
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: There's been a prophecy about the child of Chaos, that will usurp Zeus's throne. So, there was orders to kill the child. Eons later, a mysterious boy with a powerful aura appears. Who is he?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Gaea was furious. Her sons, the giants, were defeated. And it seems that the power was getting to Zeus's head. Just like his father before him, and _his _father before him. This cycle needed to stop, and Gaea _will _get a suitable man to rule over everything.

"Gaea."

The voice was soft, making Gaea turn around. Her niece, Hemera, was in the doorway, her expression concern. After the Giants' war, Gaea was angry and wouldn't let anybody in. Just recently, she had finally let her family in.

"Yes?" She said.

"It's born." Hemera informed.

Gaea got up immediately. The child that her mother, Chaos, was expecting was born a year after the war. This would be the last child of Chaos, which made the child very important. Or, likely curious. Both Hemera and Gaea enter infirmary, where Chaos laid holding it.

"Can I hold it?" Hemera asking, looking over her twin brother's, Aether, shoulder.

Chaos looked up from the baby's face, and gave Hemera a small smile, "Of course."

Hemera careful cradle the baby, looking at it. Gaea turned her gaze to the child, and was awe by it's beauty. It had jet black tuft of hair, and sea green eyes.

"What's his name?" Sophrosyne asked.

Chaos thought for a moment, "Perseus Hector."

"Hector?" Eleos repeated, "why, the middle name?"

"Because," sighed Chaos. "He's living with the mortals."

This caused a uproar, making Perseus cry. Immediately everyone quieted down.

"But why?" Akhlys asked.

"Gaea would know." Chaos said.

Everyone turned to wide-eyed Gaea.

"Why would I-" Gaea stopped short.

_My plan to find a suitable man to rule everything. _

"Oh." Gaea said quietly.

"Oh?" Hemera repeated, "Oh what? What's going on?"

"Nothing." Chaos reassured her, but gave Gaea a pointedly look.

Gaea knew what to do.

As everyone attention went back to Perseus, Gaea quietly slipped out of the room and headed to Mount. Olympus.

* * *

The throne room grew quiet as Gaea entered the room.

"Gaea." Zeus said, shortly.

"Zeus." Gaea said, surprisingly calm.

Some shifted uncomfortably at this.

_"I, Gaea, The Earth and Mother of all shall send misfortune upon you._

_A day will come when your kingdom shall crumbled...And your power forever taken away by the child of Chaos_

_That day will come." _

With a smile to Zeus, Gaea left.

* * *

They didn't even see it coming. Zeus made sure of this.

The crash woke everyone up.

"Look for the child!" Yelled a voice, probably the general.

Hemera bolt from her room to Chaos.

"Chaos-" Hemera started.

"I know," Chaos murmured, she picked Perseus up and handed him to Hemera.

"Run." Chaos commanded her, in a low voice, "forget that he's suppose to go live with the mortals. _You _take care of him."

"Are you sure?" Hemera asked.

"Yes. Now go!" Chaos said.

Chaos handed Hemera a cloak, and Hemera ran.

When, they enter Chaos room, the general step forward.

"Where is the child?" He demanded.

Chaos gave him a cruel smile, "Do you not know who I am? I am Chaos, creator of all, and you'll regret coming here."

* * *

Thank the Heavens, that Hera wasn't sleeping or Perseus would have been dead.

"What are you doing here?" Hera hissed, glancing over her shoulder, making sure that Zeus was asleep.

"I didn't know where to go." Hemera answered honestly, "You _have _to help me."

Hera sighed and closed the bedroom door, "Ok...follow me."

* * *

Hemera didn't expect that she'll be in the underworld, waiting for Hades. But there she was, with Hera and Baby Perseus. Hades came storming into his personal throne room, clearly angry for being woken-up in the middle of the night.

"What is the-" he stopped short at the sight of Hera.

"Hi." She said quietly, giving him a weak smile.

"What are you doing here?" Hades asked, then turned to Hemera, "What is _she _doing here, as well? And is that a baby?!"

Hera laughed, "Yes, Hades, that is a baby. And the reason why we're here..."

She trailed off and turned to Hemera.

"This is Perseus Hector, and he is the son of Chaos. The child of the prophecy." Hemera told them.

Silence.

"You're telling me." Said Hera slowly, "that the child that Gaea was talking about, is about him?"

Hemera nodded, "This is the usurper of Zeus."

Hades collapsed onto his throne, he turned to Hera, "You didn't know?"

Hera shook her head, "Didn't have a clue."

"Please." Hemera started, "We all know that Zeus is a horrible king. If you can just help me..."

"Help you what?" Hera asked.

Hemera hesitated, "help me, teach him."

"Teach him?" Hades repeated.

Hemera sighed, "Stupid, I know, but Perseus needs to be different. He _can't _go down the same road as Zeus, Cronus, and Uranus. I need you guys, to help me teach him...how to be a leader, to be...I don't know! Just please, we need to stop this cycle of power-hungry, selfish, horrible kings."

Hera reached over and squeezed Hemera's hand reassuringly, "I completely understand, and I'm sure Hades understands, too. We'll help, the best we can. And you're absolutely right, we do _need _to stop this cycle."

"Where's will we hide him?" Hades spoke up.

Hemera looked down at sleeping Perseus, "I don't know."

Hera bite her lower lip, "How long do we have, until sunrise comes?"

Hades thought for a moment, "Eight hours."

"Think that's long enough, to make a place hidden from the rest of the gods?" Hera asked.

Hemera looked up, "Maybe."

Hera nodded, before turning to Hemera, "get all the primordials, we're going to need their powers to keep this mansion hidden."

* * *

Hemera looked up, to see Eos raising into the sky to meet Apollo, beginning the start of the day.

"I'll watch him." Aether said, "Go, Hemera and do your job, you slacker."

Hemera laughed and playfully pushed Aether, "I am not."

"Then go now, we'll finish up here." Said Aether, waving her away.

As Hemera headed up to the sky, she caught Hera and Hades alone. Honestly, she wasn't trying to be nosy, but couldn't help it. Hades had pulled Hera into a embrace, and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Go home." Hades murmured, "to _him_."

"I don't want to go back to _him_." Hera protest, caressing his face.

"You need to sleep." Hades counter.

"I can stay with you." Hera tried to reason.

"Then you'll be punished." Hades said.

"It'll be worth it." Hera said.

"No, it wouldn't. Besides, you need your sleep, being the Queen is already taking a toll on you." Hades told her.

Hera sighed, "fine."

"Thank you." Hades murmured.

Hemera tilt her head, were Hera and Hades..? She shook her head in disbelief, no...they couldn't.

Could they?

* * *

Hera never lied before in her life. Avoided the question, yes. But, never lied. She didn't like liars, especially the one she's married , the was no way she could avoid the question, that Zeus was constantly asking.

Hera sighed mentally, _Well...there's a first for everything. _

"The child of Chaos, is dead." Hera told him.

"Really?" Said Zeus, raising an eyebrow.

Hera nod, feeling horrible. How could Zeus do this with no problem?

"Yes. Chaos was furious, she killed the general and a handful of men, that he had brought with him." At least that was truthful.

Zeus grimaced, "it had to be done."

Hera bite her lower lip and nod, thinking: _And me lying to you had to be done. _

**Please Review**


	2. Eleven Years Later

**Chapter One: Eleven Years Later...**

As soon as Percy was able to walk and talk, Hera and Hades drilled him on etiquette, Greek history, fighting etc. Immediately, Percy saw Hera and Hades as mentors and parents. And every once and a while, Hemera would come by, even though she was suppose to be taking care of Percy. When she did come by, Percy was happy about it, because those were the days that he didn't need to train. She remind Percy of a fun distant aunt.

Another reason, why Percy loved when Hemera visited, is that she always spoil him. The latest gifts she gave him was two swords, a Makaira and a Xiphos. Percy always knew when Hemera was going to leave, because at the end of every visit, Hemera, Hades, and Hera would go into the office, lock the door, and speak in low voice.

_One day. _Percy thought, _I figure out what's going on._

"Percy!" Hemera called.

The eleven year old boy turned his head. Hemera walked to Percy, and sat at the edge of the balcony with him.

"Are you leaving?" Percy asked.

Hemera looked at Percy, "yeah."

Silence.

Percy looked back her, "Did you give me anything this year?"

Hemera laughed, "Of course, you'll ask me that. And yes I did."

Percy grinned, "Well, you do spoil me."

"Maybe I should stop." Hemera teased, as she gave Percy, his gift.

Percy looked down at it. In his hand, was a bracelet with four beads on it. The first bead was pitch black with three swords, the sword on the right was golden. The sword in the middle was a fiery red, and the sword on the left was a was black.

_The three swords of Chaos_. Percy thought.

Beside that bead was a peacock blue one, with Hera's lotus staff with a lioness curled around it, beside the lotus staff and lion was a peacock showing off its feathers. On the right side of that bead was another black bead with Hades Helm of Darkness, then the last one was a golden bead.

"And that, is mine." Said Hemera, pointing to the golden one.

"Neat." Said Percy, slipping the bracelet on.

"Think so?" Hemera asked.

Percy nod, "Best gift ever."

Hemera hugged Percy, "Glad you like it."

"Before you go," Percy said, "Look what I can do."

Hemera looked over at him, "Another power?"

Percy nodded.

"Let's see then." Said Hemera, giving Percy all of her attention.

Percy looked down at the ocean, as it crashed against the shore. He imagined the ocean coming up to them, he then felt a tug in the pit of his stomach. Hemera turned to look forward, and her eyes widen.

"You can control water too?" Hemera asked in disbelief, "Do Hera and Hades know?"

Percy shook his head, "I wanted to show you first."

Hemera reached out to touch the floating ocean, "I got some good news."

"Yeah?" Percy said, his vision starting to blur.

"Taking you out, today." Hemera told him.

"Really?!" Exclaimed Percy.

Never had Percy left the mansion.

_It's for your own good. _Hera would say, everytime he would ask why he couldn't leave.

"Yup." Hemera nod.

"T-that's great." Said Percy, before fainting.

* * *

As soon as Percy, Hera was at his side.

"What I tell you about straining yourself?" She demanded.

Percy groaned, "Not to, we don't know my limits."

"Exactly." Hera said.

Slowly, Percy lift himself up, "Did Hemera leave?"

Hera shook her head, and ran her hand through his hair, "She said she'll be staying here, until tomorrow."

"So, we still go out the mansion?" Percy asked.

Big mistake.

"What?" Said Hera raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Percy said quickly, of course Hera and Hades wasn't letting him leave. Too dangerous.

"Perseus." Said Hera, narrowing her eyes, "what are you talking about?"

"Hemera said she was taking me outside the mansion." Percy muttered.

Hera got up and left the room. Almost immediately, Percy heard an argument. Percy shook his head, him and his big mouth. Twenty minutes later, Hera, Hemera, and Hades walked into his room.

Hemera sat at the foot of Percy's bed, "You won't believe you luck!"

"What? I'm going?" Percy asked excitedly.

"Yes." Said Hades.

"Tomorrow." Hera cut in, "He needs his rest."

"But-" Percy thought.

"Hades managed to convince Hera, to let me take you out." Hemera explained.

Percy sighed in relief, "Thank you!"

"Anything for you." Said Hemera.

"Some more good news," Hades said. "You staying there for two weeks."

Two weeks away from the mansion, this couldn't get any better than this!

"Now, get some rest." Hera commanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" Said Percy.

"Come, you guys." Said Hera, heading towards the door.

Hades and Hemera followed her. As Hemera walked passed Hera, she whispered to her: "Gives you guys a _lot _of alone time."

"Hemera!" Exclaimed Hera, blushing.

Hemera giggled, "I'm just saying, I would be using this to my _full _advance."

"_Hemera!_" Hera said, her face now red.

"Ok. Ok." Hemera laughed, "Goodnight!"

Hades came up behind Hera, and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know..." Hades murmured.

"Oh, don't you even think about." Hera said.

"What Zeus doesn't know, won't hurt him." Hades said, kissing her neck.

Hera sighed, "Hades-"

Hades kissed her, "Hera, tonight, and tomorrow and the night after...let's forget that. I love you and I know that you love me, what's holding you back?"

Hera turned to face him, before kissing him, "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

Then, she lead him into her room.

* * *

Percy couldn't really sleep that night. He was too excited to. His mind raced, wondering what it was like out there. Two weeks, that's all he had. How could he explore for only two weeks? A silly thought occurred, how about not going to sleep, but of course, if Hera was going with them, she wouldn't have allowed it.

As soon as the sun was shown, at the horizon, Percy got out of bed, and race to Hemera's room. He opened her door, and jumped on her bed.

"Up! Up!" Said Percy, forgetting everything he was trained.

Hemera got up groggily, "How early is it?"

Percy got off her bed, and pulled open the curtains, "the sun is just getting up."

Hemera ran a hand through her hair, "You're really excited, huh? Wait for me in the kitchen."

Percy nod, "Alright."

Once Percy got into the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator, and got out the bacon and eggs. He was cooking both the eggs and the bacon, when Hemera came in.

"Well, didn't Hera and Hades teach you well?" Said Hemera, ruffling his hair.

"Should I make Hera and Hades breakfast, too?" Percy asked, as he place Hemera and his plate on the table.

Hemera snickered, "I think they'll be sleeping in, today."

"Oh." Said Percy, confused, as he sat at the table.

"What will I see out there?" Percy asked.

Hmera took piece of her bacon, "Oh, lots of things. Percy, your going to love."

"Where are we going to stay?" Asked Percy, as he ate his eggs.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth," Hemera said, offhandedly. "Hera and Hades _have _talk about Chaos, right?"

"Yeah," Said Percy, "Chaos is my mother."

Hemera nod, somewhat relieve, "We're staying with her. The Headquarters of the Primordials."

"Do you all stay there?" Percy asked.

Hemera shook her head, "We only stay there on special occasions."

"Like me for example?" Percy asked.

"Like you for example." Hemera agreed.

They stayed in silence, as they finished up with breakfast. Afterwards, Percy washed their dishes, as Hemera wrote a note, telling Hera and Hades that they already left. Then, Percy head to his room and pack a bag.

"Ready to go." Percy announced.

Hemera laughed, "Know how to apparted?"

Percy shook his head, "Haven't learnt yet."

"Alright, hold on to my hand. And we'll be at the Headquarters in seconds." Hemera told him.

Percy nod and grabbed her hand.

* * *

When Percy opened his eyes, he was facing a woman with long brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Well, little brother, haven't you grown?" The woman said, smiling.

"Percy meet Gaea, the Primordial of Earth." Said Hemera.

Gaea raised an eyebrow, "Percy?"

"A nickname." Percy told her, "Perseus is too long."

Gaea laughed, "Maybe it'll stick...Perseus."

Percy wrinkled his nose, and Hemera asked, "Where's mother and father?"

"Waiting for you two to arrive," Said Gaea. "By the way, her mom and dad are _your _sister and brother."

"I already know." Percy told her.

Gaea looked a little disappointed about this, "Well Hemera, you did prepare him well."

Hemera chuckled nervously, "Yeah...about that..."

Gaea looked confuse for a moment, before smirking, "You mean to tell me, that for eleven years, you had _Hera and Hades _teach him?"

Percy had the need to defend Hera and Hades, "They did a great job of teaching me. Ask anything."

Gaea raised an eyebrow, "Anything."

Percy nodded.

"Who's all on the Pantheons' Council?" Gaea asked.

"You, the Primordial of Earth; Nyx, Primordial of Night; Erebus, Primordial of Darkness; Aether, Primordial of Light; Hemera, Primordial of Day; Akhlys, Primordial of Misery; Epiphron, Primordial of Prudence; Tartarus, Primordial of ; Uranus, Primordial of Sky; Pontus, Primordial of Ocean; Eros, Primordial of Love; and Sophrosyne, Primordial of Self-control." Percy said.

Gaea nod, "What about Eleos, Primordial of Pity? Or Ourea, Primordial of Mountains?"

"They were the last ones born, and they didn't want to be part of the Pantheons' Council, anyway." Percy told her.

"The Olympian Council?" Gaea asked.

Percy resisted an urged to roll his eyes, "Zeus, King of Olympus, and the god of the Sky; Hera, Queen of Olympus, and the goddess of Marriage; Demeter, goddess of Agriculture; Poseidon, god of the Sea; Hestia, goddess of Hearth; Hades, god of the Underworld; Athena, goddess of Wisdom; Artemis, goddess of the Moon; Apollo, god of the Sun; Aphrodite, the goddess of Love; Ares, god of War; And Hermes, god of Messengers."

"That was the old Council." Gaea told him.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"I can't believe, Hera and Hades didn't tell you." Gaea said, smirking.

"Let them tell him," Hemera cut in.

"But he's curious, now." Said Gaea, "Can't have the boy waiting for two weeks."

"Who's all in the new council?" Percy asked.

"In the new council, Hestia gave away her throne, to Dionysus. You do know who Dionysus is right?"

"Of course, I do," Scoffed Percy. "He's the son of Zeus and the mortal Semele. When Hera found out about Semele, she had tricked her-"

"Trick her how?" Gaea asked.

"Into making Semele wanting to see Zeus, true form." Said Percy, "Everybody knows, that a mortal can't see a god's true form, but I guess nobody told her. Anyway, after Zeus reluctantly showed Semele is true form, she died. When Zeus had found out that Semele was pregnant, he asked Hades if he could have the baby. Hades, after a while, gave in and give Zeus the child."

Gaea nod, "Yes, well, after the Giants' War, Zeus granted Dionysus godhood _and _a seat in the Council. Not everybody agreed with that, so, to stop conflict, Hestia gave up her seat and Dionysus took it."

"Dionysus?" Said Percy in disgust, "The god of wine and parties on the _Olympian Council_? You have to be kidding."

"Afraid not, and some more news." Gaea said, "Zeus took away Hades seat."

"What? Why?" Percy asked, furiously.

"Zeus didn't like that, Hades spent so much time with Hera, and took away Hades seat on the Olympian Council." Gaea said, "Two years after this, Hera had a boy, Hephaestus, god of Blacksmiths. After they found him, they give him the last seat on the Olympian Council."

"Wait." Percy said, "What do you mean, _after they found him_?"

Gaea waved it away offhandedly, "There was a rumor saying, that after Hera gave birth to Hephaestus and saw had hideous he looked, she threw him off of Olympus. Hera said, that she would never do that to her child, and claimed that _Zeus _threw Hephaestus. Nobody believed her, and now Hephaestus hate her, for 'Supposedly' throwing him off of Olympus."

"Ok, that's enough." Snapped Hemera, "Now, if you're done trying give people a bad name, we're going to see Erebus and Nyx."

Without giving Gaea a chance to say anything, Hemera grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him away.

"Is it true?" Percy asked, "That Hera threw Hephaestus off of Olympus?"

Hemera sighed, "Nobody knows what _really _happened, but everyone believes she did it."

Percy quieted for a minute.

"Don't let that stupid rumor, change anything with you and Hera." Said Hemera, "Now cheer up, and let's go visit my mom and dad."

Percy nod, "Alright."

**Please Review**


	3. Erebus, Nyx, Chaos, and Auburn-hair girl

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: This is only a Pertemis story, because I had replace her for Eos on my Perseus Jackson: Champion of Chaos. **

**Stories  
**

_**Lost in the Ages**_**By: 0oDemigod**

_**OBSESSION**_ **By **__** RandomKreativitee **__

**I'll just randomly adversities stories I like**

* * *

**2. Erebus, Nyx , Chaos, and Auburn-haired girl**

As Hemera and Percy made their way to find Nyx and Erebus, Percy thoughts wondered back to what Gaea had said. _Hades lost his seat on the Olympian Council, because he was spending too much time with Hera. _Was that while they were taking care of him? He had hope not, because he would feel horrible about it. Through, a small voice said that he wasn't the one at fault.

He wasn't dense, and had been noticing things between Hera and Hades. Percy didn't really mind, but if it had cost Hades, his seat...what else would it cost them? There was another thing, nag at him: _Hera had thrown Hephaestus of off Olympus, because of how hideous he was_.

Percy strained his memory, trying to remember if Hera had looked particularly angry or upset, and couldn't. He felt guilty about already thinking bad of Hera, and he didn't even know the whole story.

_Before you cause judgement, you must see both sides of the story. _Hera had told him.

And here he was, already believing what he had heard from other people...or deities. Percy made a mental note to ask Hera about this later.

"Percy." Hemera said, snapping Percy out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Percy said.

"Erebus, Nyx, and Chaos are in here." Hemera told him.

Percy tilt his head, "How do you know?"

Hemera grin at him, "Want to know the trick?"

"Yes," said Percy excitedly.

"...I'll tell you later." Hemera said, before heading towards the door.

"You can't do that!" Protest Percy, as he head towards Hemera.

Hemera laughed in response.

* * *

When Percy enter the room, he looked at the three deities in the room. One of the women, was wearing a dress that was void black, mixed with the colors of a space nebula, as if galaxies were being born in her bodice. Her face was hard to see except for the pinpoints of her eyes, which shone like quasars. she had black wings, and short wavy black hair.

The man beside the woman, was wearing a black suit. His skin was dark brown, and his eyes were a shadowy gray. Percy turned his attention to the last woman. She had long hair, and Percy noticed that he had jet black hair like her. The dress she was wearing a long, strapless, and black. And her eyes was like the dress on the other woman. Immediately, Percy guess that the beautiful Primordial was his mother, Chaos. Which meant, that the other woman was Nyx and her husband/brother Erebus.

"Dear little brother." Smirked Erebus.

"I'm not little." Pouted Percy.

Nyx laughed, "Well, Perseus, you're eleven, and we're over a _hundred _years old."

"Percy." He corrected her.

"Percy?" Chaos repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Hemera gave them a sly smile, "Perseus is such long name, isn't it? I thought Percy fit much better."

Chaos tilt her head, and looked into Percy's green eyes.

"I guess it _does _fit him better." Said Chaos, giving him a small smile.

Percy smiled back at her.

"So...Percy." Said Nyx, "Any powers?"

"Ah, yes..." Chaos drawled, looking at Percy closely, "The test."

Percy swallowed hard, "The test?"

"Yes," said Erebus, "We've all done the test. We have know the domains you can control."

Chaos stood up and walked towards Percy, and lift his head up, "There is no need for that. He'll be the Primordial of Loyalty and Honor. What we're more concern about is what _powers _you have."

Percy looked at her confused, "Isn't that the same thing?"

Chaos laughed, "I suppose it seems that way...but soon you'll see what I mean. Until then, there are some rules you must know."

"Alright." Said Percy.

"First things first, while you are here for the next two weeks, you'll go by Hector." Chaos told him, "That is your middle name. I can't risk you going by your first name, you might be a primordial, but with the lack of training you just like a minor god."

"Lack of training?" Percy repeated, "Hera and Hades trained me well."

"I won't argue with that." Chaos admitted, "but they _can't _train you on how to be primordial, they're just gods."

"Oh." Said Percy.

"I suppose you know what he _can _do?" Said Nyx, turning to her daughter.

"He can shadow-travel and control the ocean." Hemera told them.

"Interesting." Said Chaos, smirking, "I wonder..."

"Wonder what, mother?" Erebus asked.

"If he can control the skies as well." Chaos elebratoed.

Percy was already shaking his head, "Whenever I'm in the sky, I have this feeling I _shouldn't _be there."

"We can rule that out." Said Nyx, "But least we have a start."

"We won't unload everything on you today, Hemera, why don't you let Percy outside." Said Chaos.

Hemera bow her head, before leaving with Percy.

* * *

"If you want to explore, fine with me." Hemera told Percy, "I'll find you neither way."

"Alright." Said Percy, before going outside.

He looked around, and was in awe of how beautiful the world looked. Percy head towards the meadow on his left. That, by itself, was stunning. As he came closer to the meadow, he caught sight of a girl around his age. Her back was turned towards him, and she had her bow drawn, her arrow ready. The color of her long hair was auburn.

Cautiously, Percy head towards her. Besides his family, and Hera and Hades, Percy never seen another living being. Percy froze, when he felt a twig snapped under his feet. Before Percy could prepare himself, the girl was quick to turn her bow on him. Her eyes were strange, they were a silvery yellow like the moon. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Who are you?" the girl demand, narrowing her eyes.

"P-Hector." Percy said, catching his slip.

"P-Hector?" The girl repeated, lowering her bow slightly.

"Hector." Percy quickly corrected.

Suspicious glint in her eyes, "I haven't seen you around, so where have you come from...Hector?"

"I've been isolated..." Percy admitted.

The girl raised an eyebrow, "what for?"

"None of your business." Percy answered.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Boys."

"What's your name?" Percy asked.

The girl hesitated, "Artemis."

"Artemis." Percy repeated, trying her name, "The goddess of the Hunt."

"How do you know that?" Artemis asked.

"My...parents taught me all about the gods," Percy told her.

"Really?" Said Artemis raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm not dumb." Said Percy.

"Could have fooled me." Artemis muttered, before turning her back on him.

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed, before walking closer to her.

Over her shoulder, Percy could see in the distant a target.

"There's no way you can make that." Percy blunted.

Artemis turned her head, slightly towards him, "Why? Because I'm a girl?"

"N-no." Stammered Percy, "It's just...not even a _god _can make a shot that far."

Artemis turned her head back to the target, smirking, "Is that so?"

Then she let go of the bow. The arrow soared through the sky, and pierced the bullseye.

"It would be _embarrassing _if I couldn't use a bow and arrow," Artemis said. "After the all, I _am _the goddess of the Hunt."

Percy turned red, "Yeah..."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "You're hopeless!"

Percy shrugged, "Not completely."

"Really?" Artemis said, raising an eyebrow.

Percy nod, "Can I asked you something?"

Artemis took out another arrow, and place it on the bow, "Ask away."

"Why do you hate boys?" Percy asked.

Artemis didn't answer him, and let go of the arrow, sending it flying to the target. When she hit bullseye, she turned to him.

"Do you usual ask personal questions?" She asked.

Percy turned red, "no-I was just wondering..."

"It's none of your business." Artemis shrugged.

Percy rubbed the back on his neck, "Look, we got on the wrong foot. How about we..."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "we what?"

"Um...you could teach me, how to archery." Percy said.

"Archery?" Repeated Artemis.

"Yeah," Said Percy, "I suck at it. And since you're so awesome at...maybe you could teach me?"

Artemis thought for a minute, "Fine. We'll start tomorrow."

"Great!" Said Percy, "What time?"

Artemis looked at the horizon, "Sunset. That's when I usual start hunting."

"All right it's a-" Percy caught himself, "A plan."

Artemis looked at him, over her shoulder, "I guess so."

* * *

As Percy head back to the Headquarters, his thoughts surrounded, to a certain goddess. Too bad she didn't like boys, because Percy was falling for her. Percy liked her long auburn hair, and her strange silvery yellow eyes. Hera had spoken a lot about Artemis. Despites the fact, that she "hated" her step-children, she absolutely _love _Artemis.

_"Zeus doesn't know what to do with her." Hera had said, "No doubt got her rebellious streak from her mother."_

So, if Hera love Artemis, then that was a good sign. Or a bad sign, depends on how you see it. Either way, Percy had feeling that he was in love with Artemis.

**Please Review**


	4. Complications? Of Course!

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

**3. Complications? Of Course!**

Hera was tending to the her garden, when she heard Artemis asking for permission to come in.

"Come in." Hera called, as she watered her roses.

Artemis entered the garden with her hair pulled into a ponytail, and said, "You wouldn't guess who I saw today."

"Who?" Hera asked, looking over a shoulder.

Artemis sat down on a bench, "A boy."

"Apollo?" Hera guessed.

Artemis shook her head, "A _new _boy."

"What does he look like?" Hera asked, heading over to her lilies.

"He has jet black hair, and sea green eyes." Artemis said.

Hera froze, "really? What is his name? Did you ask?"

"Of course, I did." Artemis scoffed, "His name is Hector."

"Hector?" Hera mused, wondering why Percy was going by his middle name.

Artemis nod, "I'm going to teach him archery. He said he suck at it."

Hera bite back a laugh, that was very true, "Well, you're an excellent choice. One of the best archer I ever known."

Artemis smiled, "Really?"

Hera turned to face her, giving a genuine smile, "Absolutely."

* * *

As Percy head back to the Primordials' Mansion, he ran into Eros. He was lean, muscular young adult with snowy white wings, a white frock, and jeans. His face was handsome with a harsh look. He had black hair and blood red eyes.

"Perseus Hector, Son of Chaos, you _have _grown." Eros smirked.

Percy bowed, "Eros, Primordial of Love. And I go by Percy."

Eros raised an eyebrow, "Percy?"

"Why is that so surprising." Percy muttered.

"Because it's such a mortal name." Eros explained.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "And Hector isn't?"

Eros laughed, "Good point...Percy."

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked, changing the subject, "Don't you usually hang out with Aphrodite?"

"Yes, that's what I usually do." Eros agreed, "That's probably why most people thinks that I'm, her child."

"If you don't mind me asking..." Percy started, "If Aphrodite isn't your mother...why was she so upset that you were with Psyche, acting as a mother to you? Putting Psyche on trial to prove her worthiness?"

Eros smiled, "One of the many talks of the century. Very good question, and I shall give you an answered."

Percy tilt his head to inclined that he was listening.

"Aphrodite and I are best friends." Eros explained, "she is very protective of me, as I am with her. Just the myth goes, I did indeed kidnap Psyche and told her, she couldn't see me. But, of course, she didn't listen, so she went to take a peek. I was furious and fled my home. And the truth in the myth ends there. I went to Aphrodite and explained everything to her. She noticed that I was acting different and asked if I was in love with the mortal girl...and I told her yes. So, without knowing what Aphrodite was planning, she head back to my home to confront Psyche. Aphrodite had demanded to know if Psyche was in love with me, as well. Psyche's answer was yes. That's when the 'Aphrodite's Trials' in the myths, are true. Psyche passed all the tests, and that's how she became my wife."

"So the myth is...exaggerated?" Percy guessed.

Eros said, "Probably Aphrodite's idea...she loves being dramatic."

"Dramatic love story." Percy recalled, "I hope I'm not on her radar."

Eros smirk, "Oh dear young Primordial...you can never stay off Love's radar. And that's why I'm here."

"Oh great," mutter Percy. "And how did I find myself on 'Love's radar'?"

Eros placed a hand on Percy's shoulder, "It started when you met young Artemis-"

While Eros was working on one forbidden love. Aphrodite was working on another.

She had just noticed the interactions between Hera and Hades...and cursed herself for not noticing earlier, she was the goddess of Love, and she was missing the Greatest Love Story in history. She was sure of it. Aphrodite was already rooting for the couple and was trying to come up with a couple name...but couldn't come up with anything.

_Oh well. _Aphrodite shrugged, _It'll come to me. _

But, until then, she was going to give the couple a little push...

As the two mischief pantheons worked to put their favorite couples together. Chaos was thinking of the best plan for Perseus, who was going by Hector at his stay was sitting on the railing on her balcony trying to come up with a plan.

"Mother?" Gaea called.

Chaos turned her head, "Gaea, why don't you sit beside me."

Gaea head towards Chaos, and sat down on the railing next to Chaos.

"What are you thinking?" Gaea asked, turning her head to Chaos.

"I need a plan...that will reassure Percy's safety." Chaos told her.

"Reassure Percy's safety?" Gaea repeated, "He's a primordial, he's perfectly fine."

Chaos shook her head, "No, because Percy has not learn the ways of the primordials. And, so, because of that, he has the power of a _minor _god. Hera and Hades did the best they could do with him, but the primordials will reassure that he will meet his potential...as a primordial and the King of Gods. You and I both know that, when Percy usurp Zeus throne that he must have his full power.

* * *

The moment that it hit midnight, Percy slipped out of the Headquarters, and head to the meadow that he met Artemis. As he raced to the meadow, his thought wandered to what Eros had said. Both him and Aphrodite had taken a project; Eros, had Artemis and Percy (who he named the couple Pertemis); and Aphrodite had, Hades and Hera (She was rather upset, when she found out that Eros beat her to the couple name). When Percy heard that, he dreaded what the two had in mind for the four of them.

Artemis was petting a silver wolf and was whispering to it. Percy was taken back how _stunning _Artemis looked in the moonlight. It probably had to do with Moon, for that was where most of her powers lays. But, either way Artemis was beautiful. She was practically _glowing _as she stood there in the meadow, it was silvery aura that surrounded her, and it was extremely powerful. How Percy knew that was a mystery to him.

"Artemis?" Percy called, stepping into the meadow.

She looked up and the content expression she had, was quickly gone and was replace with a stony one. Percy wondered what he did wrong. Artemis pulled away from her wolf and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Do you have a bow?" Artemis asked.

Percy shook his head, his face turning red.

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "How I am suppose to teach you archery, if you don't a bow?"

As Percy was thinking for something to say, Artemis threw him a silver bow and quiver full of arrows, "Come on...we're wasting time."

"What's the wolf's name?" Percy asked, trying to keep the conversation light.

A small smile appear on Artemis face before quickly disappearing, "Luna. Selene, the _Titanness _of the moon, gave her to me as a gift."

The silvery wolf turned to Percy, it's near-colorless gray eyes stared at Percy. Studying him, before trotting a head. Percy looked at Artemis for guidance, but Artemis shrugged.

"That's new." Artemis told him, "Come on, we have to follow her."

Then, she took off, with Percy following her. The three of them raced through the woods, dodging obstacles along the way.

"Where are we going?" Percy called, as he jumped over a ditch.

"You'll see when we get there." Artemis answered over her shoulder.

Percy nod, and pick up the pace to match Artemis. The trio had stop at a obscure place, and Artemis had suddenly dropped behind a tree, Percy followed suit. When Percy looked from behind the tree, and caught sight of a deer grazing the grass. This must be what he was suppose to shoot, surely. So, he took out the bow, that he borrowed from Artemis, and tightened the slack bowstring, trying it with his thumb. Carefully, Percy drew the bowstring back to his ear, before letting go.

"NO!" Artemis shouted.

Her silvery yellow eyes glowed, and immediately the arrow incinerated.

"What was that for?" Percy demanded.

"The deer is my sacred animal!" Artemis snapped, "I thought you said that your parents told you about the gods!"

"They did!" Percy snapped back, "How about am I suppose to learn Archery?"

Artemis glared at him, "I don't know why I was trying to teach a _boy. _You're all ignorant and cocky!"

Percy stood up and glared back, "Why do you already have this thought that all boys are the same? It was a honest mistake and I'm sorry! If you don't want to teach me how to do archery, that's fine with me."

Then he stormed off, leaving a stun Artemis.

_He's right, Lady Artemis. _said Luna, as she nuzzled Artemis arm.

She turned to face Luna, "You're agreeing with a _boy _over me?"

Luna gave Artemis a look, _You know Lady Artemis that I wouldn't do so, unless that boy made a good point. What ever happen between you and- _

"Don't even bring up his _name_." Artemis snarled.

Luna wisely avoided the name, _He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Name. Hector is different than him. Go after him, and a least give him a chance, Lady Artemis._

Artemis sighed, and pet Luna's head, "Fine...I suppose you're right. Come on."

* * *

"I want to help!" Hemera exclaimed, as Aphrodite and Eros filled her in, about the plans they had for Hades, Hera, Percy, and Artemis.

"I don't know-" Eros started.

"The more the merrier." Aphrodite interrupted, "Of course, you can help Hemera!"

Hemera beamed, "Excellent!"

Eros shook his head, "Who do we start with first?"

Aphrodite looked into her mirror, "Artemis and Percy. It looks like that they are having some trouble."

Hemera lean in to get a better look at the mirror, "You know...it's your fault Aphrodite, that she's this way. If you hadn't put her and Orion together...Percy and her would have live happily ever after."

"But love is complicated, Hemera." Aphrodite said, "Sometimes it takes people a long time to understand it. And Percy's going to be there to help Artemis understand that. No matter how difficult or horrible things get, at least they have each other."

Eros smiled, "Exactly."

"Well, then, this is hard than it looks." Hemera said.

Aphrodite nod her agreement, "People just don't understand how hard it is to do this. They think love is so easy, that its useless. But, it's not, honesty. Like for instance, Persephone and Apollo."

Eros glared at Aphrodite, and Hemera looked at confused, "Persephone and Apollo? What are you talking about?"

Aphrodite bite her lower lip, cursing herself for letting it slip.

"Might as well tell her." Eros growled.

"Tell me what?" Hemera demanded.

"Persephone and Apollo are in love." Aphrodite told her, looking down.

Hemera paled, "No...t-this morning he told me tha-that he love me."

_Yeah...after he screwed you in the back of his chariot. _Eros thought bitterly, cursing the sun god for playing with Hemera's heart.

"That's what I mean about love being difficult." Aphrodite blurted, trying to ease the blow, "Apollo can't choose who he wants to be with."

Hemera crossed her arms, and looked out at the moon. Her blond hair flowing in the midnight breeze.

"Well...it's obvious who he'll chose." said Hemera, as her golden eyes darken.

"You can't be for sure." Aphrodite protested.

Hemera turned to Aphrodite,"Are you sure about that? And, anyways, we're not worrying about Apollo and his obvious decision. We're worried about, if Percy will give Artemis another chance."

"Of course he will!" said Eros, confidently.

Hemera turned to Eros to meet his red eyes with her golden ones, and narrowed her eyes slightly. "You obviously don't know my Percy."

**Please Review**


	5. The Three Mischief Matchmakers

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

**4. The Three Mischief Matchmakers**

When Artemis caught up with Percy, he was about to leave the meadow that they met at.

"Hector!" Artemis called.

Percy froze, but didn't look her way.

"What do you want?" Percy asked bitterly, "I thought you didn't spend your time with boys."

Artemis flinched at Percy's cold voice, "Hector...look...I-I'm s-s-sorry. It was stupid of me to...say such things to you, it's wrong of me to stereotype you. Can you accepted my apology?"

Artemis hated being in this kind of situation, rarely has she ever apologize for anything she did. If she did it, then, what done was done. Nothing more...nothing less. Percy turned to her and for a second, Artemis felt really bad for what she said. His sea green was filled with hurt and anger.

"Why should I?" Percy demanded.

"Because Hector, I'm _really really _sorry." Artemis said, surprised at her sudden sincerity.

Percy's eyes widen at the sincerity in Artemis voice, as well. He shook his head, when he finally thought he understood Artemis...

Percy sighed, "Fine."

Artemis fought back a smile, what was wrong with? No...she wasn't in love, it was just one of Aphrodite's tricks...Aphrodite! She probably the reason why she was acting...unArtemis...yes that was it. Artemis and Aphrodite was going to have a long talk after tonight.

"Do you want to continue to learn how to do Archery?" Artemis asked.

Percy shook his head, "I rather take a break from that right now."

"Quitting already?" Artemis teased, "We barely started."

Percy made a face, "It's not going to work."

"What's not going to work?" Artemis asked innocently.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "You and I both know what I'm talking about."

"Luna why is Hector talking in riddles?" Artemis asked, the silvery wolf.

Luna played along, and the wolf's shoulders went up and down. A shrug.

"Fine, I'll try archery again, tonight." sighed Percy.

Deep inside, Artemis was pleased.

* * *

"I told you, he'll forgive her." said Eros, smirking.

Hemera rolled her eyes, "Oh, shut up. Should we check on our other couple?"

"Yes." said Aphrodite, switching to the image.

Eros turned to Hemera, who was staring at the moon.

_You just had to say something about Apollo. _Eros said telepathically.

_I didn't mean to! It slip. _Aphrodite answered truthfully.

_I hate this part about love stories. There are sometimes a love Triangles, and someone always get hurt. _Eros said.

_Not always. _Aphrodite protested, _When that happened to me. I had chosen Hephaestus and Ares fell for Eos._

_Alright...I give you that. _Eros sighed. _But, in this one...someone will get hurt. _

_It won't be Hemera. _Aphrodite reassured him.

_Love is complicated, remember? We don't know who Apollo will pick. _Eros remind her.

Aphrodite bite her lower lip, before saying out loud, "Right now...Hera is with Zeus. What should we do?"

Hemera looked over, "Write a letter, send it to Hera, and have it signed by Hades. Vice versa."

Aphrodite smiled, "I knew there was a reason I let you help."

Hemera smiled back.

* * *

Hades caught sight of Hera's long autumn brown hair, and head toward her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and kissed her on the neck.

"Hello to you too." Hera muttered, smiling.

"Is it not a beautiful night." Hades looking over the balcony.

"Yes...Artemis must be having fun." said Hera, her smile growing.

"Do you know something I don't?" Hades asked, noticing her smile.

Hera turned her head slightly to Hades, "Today...Artemis met Percy, and he's going by his middle name-Hector."

Hades kissed her on the lips, "Maybe because going by his first name, is too much of a risk."

Hera kissed him back, 'That makes sense, I don't know why I couldn't figure that out."

Hades changed the subject, "I hate being away from you."

"I do to." Hera said, turning to face him completely.

Hades stared into Hera's emerald green eyes, before caressing her face, with his left hand. Hera kissed his fingertips, before giving a sly smile.

"But I love the time we spend together." Hera said, "Especially _alone_."

Hades kissed Hera passionately, and Hera moaned. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she kissed him back with equal passionately. Not wasting any time, the two made it back to their room in the mansion...

* * *

"Shall we change to our other couple?" Hemera asked.

"Sure." Aphrodite said, turning back to Percy and Artemis.

* * *

The scenery around the trio was fast-pacing, as Luna was following her scent on a monster. A while ago, Percy noticed how gorgeous the night look, and had turned to Artemis, who was laughing and smile, and glowing along with the night. He had guessed that her power was with her emotions. Luna stopped abruptly, causing Percy to crash into Artemis. The two tumbled, and Artemis found herself staring into sea green eyes, which were wide with alarm. Artemis jumped up, and looked around at their surroundings, the moment she caught sight of an Oni. Quickly, Artemis took out her bow, and notch an arrow.

Percy lift his head up, and a hideous beast. It was huge with horns and claws. Quickly, Percy also got his bow and an arrow, and aimed it at the Oni.

Artemis turned her head, "Want to give it a try?"

Percy nod, "sure."

He turned his attention to the Oni and let go of the bowstring. Instead of a fatal blow, it simply gaze the skin. The oni turned to face the trio, roaring.

"Great." Percy grumbled.

Artemis shook her head, before letting go of the bowstring, hitting the oni in the eye. Then, let another arrow soaring hitting the Oni in the heart. It cried out in pain, before bursting into golden dust.

"See?" Percy said, "I suck at Archery."

"I see...that was horrible." Artemis said, walking over to Percy, "You're holding the bow wrong. _And _your aim is not as accurate as you think it is."

Artemis helped Percy in his stance, and showed him how to hold the bow. Her touch was soft and warm...Percy mental shook his head, he should be concentrating.

"Keep the bow straight, not too low, and not to high...just like that." Artemis instructed.

Percy did just that, waiting for farther instructions. Artemis waved her hand, and target appeared.

"Last tip." Artemis said, "close one of you eyes, so you can be more accurate."

Percy nod, and did what she say, before pulling the bowstring by his ear, and letting it go. The arrow soar through the sky before hitting the inner white.

"Better." Artemis admitted.

Percy beamed, "Thanks!"

Artemis turned her head, but she was smiling too.

* * *

"I'll give them a day." said Aphrodite.

Eros and Hemera turned to her, "A day!?"

"You do realize they just met right?" Hemera said.

At the same time, Eros said, "You're _too _excited for this couple."

"What's not to be excited about?" Aphrodite asked, "Artemis, the virgin goddess, who hate boys...falling in love with the guy that will some day usurp her father's throne."

Hemera turned and glared at Eros, "You _told _her? Only the primordials are suppose to know!"

"Yet, Hera and Hades know." Aphrodite pouted.

"Yeah..." Hemera said slowly, "Because they had to know what they were getting into, when they decided to raise Perseus."

"She does have a point." Eros agreed slowly.

Aphrodite glared at him, "Who side are you on?"

"Hey! Don't try that on me." Eros said, raising his hand.

Hemera thought for a moment, "Want a bet?"

"A bet?" Aphrodite asked, already interested.

"To see who could hook up a couple quicken then the other." said Hemera, "deal?"

Eros nodded with a grin, "Deal."

"I got Percy and Artemis!" Aphrodite said quickly.

"Hades and Hera." Hemera said.

The two turned to Eros, "And you?" Hemera said.

"It'll be a secret." Eros grinned mischiefly.

_Hemera and Apollo? _Aphrodite telepathically guessed.

_Exactly._

**Please Review**


	6. Training

**Do not own Percy Jackson**

**Main Couples: Percy/Artemis and Hades/Hera**

**Minor Couples: Ares/Eos, Aphrodite/Hephaestus, Aether/Calypso, Leo/Reyna, Drew/Octavian/Khione, Nico/Will, Annabeth/Luke/Thalia, Nyssa/Clarisse, Silena/Charles**

* * *

**5. Training**

After a couple of archery lessons, Percy left and head back to the Headquarters. Percy could see that the sun was barely risen, and the sky looked absolutely fantastic at that moment. With the sun on one side and the moon on the other, and in the middle was a lovely pale blue. As Percy enter the Headquarters, a thought occurred to him. Did Eros have anything to do with Artemis...?

"So, you're Perseus." said a voice.

Percy snapped out his reverie and looked into golden eyes that were identical to Hemera's. He had light blond hair that stopped at his neck. He was wearing a Greek toga.

"Aether, Primordial of Light."

"Nice to meet you, Aether. By the way, I go by Percy."

"Percy. I like it." said Aether, "When did you get here?"

"Yesterday." Percy informed him, "I just finished exploring for today...or yesterday."

Aether nodded, "Great isn't it?"

"Amazing." Percy answered.

"Has Hemera showed you the Headquarters?" Aether asked.

"No." Percy said.

Aether shook his head, "Of course, she's so lazy-"

Abruptly, a light appeared and when it subsided, Hemera stood there. Percy jumped at the sudden appearance.

"Don't start Aether." Hemera warned.

"Start what?" Aether teased.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Hemera countered, "Percy, why don't I show you around the Headquarters."

Aether laughed, "_Now _you want to show him around the Headquarters? All I had to do was call you _lazy_?"

"I'm not lazy." Hemera pouted.

"It's true." Aether said.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

Percy laughed, making the twins turned to him.

"It's not funny!" Hemera protested.

"I agree with Percy, we're acting like a kids." Aether laughed.

Hemera flipped back her long hair, "_You _are. Not me."

Percy shook his head, "So...who's gonna show me around the Headquarters."

"I am," Hemera said. "I'm supposed to take care of him."

"But you're lazy." Aether countered quickly.

"No, I'm not!" Hemera said.

"How about you both show me around?" Percy suggested quickly, stopping another argument.

"Fine." Hemera walking a head.

"I _love _messing with her." Aether whispered to Percy, making him laugh.

Percy loved the interaction between Hemera and Aether. How frustrated Hemera got, when Aether would interrupt her or when he started teasing her restlessly. It made Percy wonder if this what it was like to have a sibling that you grew up with. For the rest of the tour, Percy was mildly amused by the twins.

"Tour is done, and Aether can go." Hemera said, giving Aether a meaningful look.

"But I don't want to go." Aether said sweetly.

Hemera glared at Aether, "I wasn't asking for your permission."

"What do _you _want Percy?" Aether asked him.

Percy avoided looking at Hemera and said, "Let Aether stay, maybe we can do something all together."

Hemera glared at Percy, while Aether beamed at him.

"I have an excellent place that you need to see." Aether said, "Come on you guys."

* * *

Percy was astonish at the beauty of the island. He turned to Hemera, who had her eyes closed and a small smile.

"This is where me and Aether use to play, train, etc." Hemera explain.

"I thought that training Percy here would be fitting." Aether explained.

Then Aether turned to Percy and began to lightly circle him, "Let's see what you know so far boy." He said with a smirk.

Percy nodded and drew the sword given to him by Helera as he mirrored Aether's movements while his opponent drew a sword of his own.

Hemera made herself comfortable as she watched the two, "Dont be too rough on him." She called to Aether who sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he answered before gesturing for Percy to make the first move. The demigod accepted the invitation, dashing forward with his sword already swinging in a downward motion before it clashed with Aether's in a loud CLANG!

Aether easily deflected the blow which caused Percy to stumble backwards.

Percy quickly regained his balance before swinging his sword and hitting the center of Aether's blade.

Aether felt the force of Percy's strike in his arms and quickly rolled out of the way in order to counter the order to counter the strike.

Percy attempted to use the disarming technique Hades had taught him long ago on Aether but greatly was failing. Aether refused to let Percy's sword go anywhere bear his hilt and quickly countered, hitting the bottom of Percy's blade before roughly shoving the demigod and causing Percy to drop his blade.

"I told you not to be rough!" Hemera shouted at Aether who threw up his hands in fustration.

"How else am I supposed to teach him?!" He replied.

I'm fine, Hemera." Percy said getting up, "I need all the training I can get."

Hemera sighed, "Fine."

"I'll be more carefully little sis." Aether said

"Don't start." Hemera said glaring at him.

* * *

Forbidden. Sinful. Lustful.

Yes, they were together...but, they were forbidden to see each other.

Like that would ever stop them.

She crawled seductively on the bed, closer to her lover. The look in her eyes was teasing, lustful. Without breaking eye-contact with her lover, she started to kiss his lower abdomen and move her way up, slowly. The process was complete torture to him, and she could tell. A smirked formed on her beautiful face. Once she reached his lips, he propped himself up with his elbow, and his other hand in her shoulder-length hair. The kiss was fierce and passionate.

But, that kiss was cut short, by a knock on the door.

The lovers turned to the door, their eyes wide. They exchanged looks.

"Shit," the male lover muttered.

"Who is it?" He asked out loud.

"It's me." said a female voice.

The lovers looked relief.

"Come in." The female lover said.

Before the visitor opened the door, the two heard them groan loudly. The door opened, revealing a woman with long autumn hair and beautiful emerald green eyes.

Hera.

"Ares. Eos." she said, "What did I tell you two?"

"You can't seriously, expect us not to see each other." Eos said.

"You have to." Hera snapped, "If Zeus had caught you two in this predicament..."

Ares subconsciously pulled Eos into a protective embrace. Hera soften at the gesture. They reminded her of herself and Hades. Both separated because of Zeus.

"You know what will happen if you don't." Hera said, "I don't want to see either of you hurt. If you two truly love each other, you'll stop seeing each other. We all know what would happen if Zeus finds out about you two."

Hera never felt more like a hypocrite than at that moment.


End file.
